


Very Good Fortune

by inkblot_fiend



Series: Stacking the Deck [1]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: jsmn-kinkmeme, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblot_fiend/pseuds/inkblot_fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As Childermass laid Arabella Strange's illustrations back on the table he had imagined he would be dismissed to take his report to Norrell, but he had turned and found Jonathan standing very close to him, a wild and dangerous look in his eye. Childermass cocked his head, inviting whatever it was that was about to happen, thinking he might be bound for a crack on the head or a slew of angry words."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme anon who simply wanted Strange/Childermass filth. What follows is a smutty alternative to that wonderful scene between them in the series.

 

 

It was not how he thought it would go. As Childermass laid Arabella Strange's illustrations back on the table he imagined he would be dismissed to take his report to Norrell, but instead he had turned and found Jonathan standing very close to him, a wild and dangerous look in his eye. Childermass cocked his head, inviting whatever it was that was about to happen, thinking he might be bound for a crack on the head or a slew of angry words. Happily, Jonathan chose to kiss him instead.

Jonathan Strange kissed like starving men ate, with an edge of fearfulness, as if he was already anticipating the moment this morsel would be taken away from him. He pulled away after only a moment.

Childermass smiled. “Well, sir,” he said, “I must admit I had not foreseen that.”

“No indeed?” Jonathan had a defiant look to him now. “I suppose even you cannot know everything.” He ghosted his fingers over the long line of Childermass' waistcoat buttons and added, “Would you like me to surprise you further?”

Childermass did not wait for an answer. He grabbed hold of Jonathan by his jacket and yanked him into a brutal sort of kiss, the kind that was more like biting, more like claiming. Strange groaned and opened his mouth eagerly, accepting the intrusion of Childermass' tongue with good grace. He tasted Strange deeply and Strange, for his part, dug his fingers into Childermass' hips hard enough to bruise.

“God, how I've wanted you,” Strange gasped as Childermass set himself immediately to pulling open Strange's cravat. “Do you know how many times I thought about it? About bending you over Norrell's desk and fucking you the way you deserve to be fucked?”

Childermass could not deny the appeal of this image, nor the accompanying rush of arousal. He turned his head to suck kisses onto Strange's neck. “And how is that, sir?” he asked with a smirk.

“Hard enough to break the damned thing,” Strange said, and he pulled Childermass flush up against him, let him feel the hard line of his member through their breeches. “Will you let me?”

“We shall see,” Childermass said. He rubbed his thumb over Strange's bottom lip. “You would have to work very hard to earn such a privilege. And I won't be had over a desk, begging your pardon. You can take me to your bed or I can take my leave right now.”

Jonathan opened his mouth and sucked wetly on Childermass' thumb. Childermass grinned and pushed it in deeper, then thrust it in and out a few times before removing it entirely and kissing Strange again.

“My bed will do nicely,” Strange said hotly after a few more punishing kisses. “Upstairs, Childermass, if you please.”

Since it did indeed please him, Childermass went. Jonathan's chamber was large and very pleasantly decorated, if one cared greatly for embroidered cushions and boldly coloured curtains. There was a stack of books on the bedside table and a jacket thrown carelessly over the high-backed armchair. The bed, for Childermass found his attention drawn there quite inexorably, was very spacious and laid with a good number of blankets. He might have begun to consider the pleasing patters on the counterpane had Jonathan not come up behind him and begun pulling away his jacket and whispering into his ear:

“How do you like it, Childermass? I have put a great deal of thought into it, I must admit, but I would have your input, sir. What do you most enjoy?”

Jonathan cast the jacket aside and then, still standing behind him and by means of fitting his arms around Childermass' waist, began opening the buttons of his waistcoat.

“I am not particularly choosy,” Childermass said. Strange's breath was warm against his neck. “I flatter myself I am proficient in any number of carnal acts.”

“If I wanted your mouth, for instance.”

“Hmm. I dare say I could make myself pleasing. But I think I would rather take yours, sir, if it is all the same to you.”

Strange groaned and pulled the waistcoat away with some force. He plastered his body against Childermass' back, his broad palms pressed against Childermass' stomach.

Sensing that the moment was right, Childermass grabbed Strange's arms and swung him down onto the bed. He landed with a winded gasp but did not have a moment to recover before Childermass was upon him, bearing him into the mattress with the full weight of his body and biting at his lower lip.

Strange groaned, wrapped his legs around Childermass and yanked at his hair until it fell loose. He dug his fingertips in Chilermass' scalp and kissed him with something like savagery.

With a growl Childermass shoved Strange's hands away and stood up from the bed. “Undress yourself,” he snarled. “Quickly.”

Strange stared at him for a moment, his eyes wild and his lips red, before falling on his buttons with a singular focus. Childermass made quick work of his own shoes, breeches and stockings but Jonathan was quicker, for when Childermass looked back at him he found the gentleman lying quite naked upon the covers. He raked his eyes up the body before him, taking in the pale skin blotched with pink, the definition of muscle, the hard prick standing proud from a nest of dark hair.

“Very impressive, sir,” said Childermass. “Did you cheat?”

Strange looked at him in outrage. “Cheat? How does one _cheat_ at removing one's clothes?”

Taking full advantage of this momentary distraction Childermass pounced. He grabbed hold of Jonathan's wrists and pinned them above his head, making Jonathan gasp and tip his head back. Childermass took what was offered and licked up his exposed throat.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” said Jonathan, “You are clever, Mr Childermass.”

“I know.” Childermass bent lower to bite Jonathan's collar bone. “I am very clever.”

Jonathan hummed a laugh and then, too quickly for Childermass to mark exactly how it was done, he slipped free of his grip and rolled them both so that it was Childermass who was flat on his back and Jonathan crowing over his own cunning.

His hands were suddenly everywhere. He scraped his nails down Childermass' ribs, his thighs, making Childermass twitch and sigh in equal measure. When one finger brushed Childermass' nipple he could not suppress his gasp nor the buck of his hips. He saw immediately how the revelation of it lit up Strange's face.

“Sensitive, are we?” he said with a wicked grin. “Do you like to have them touched, Childermass?”

Feeling suddenly very embarrassed, Childermass looked slightly to the side of Strange's ear and nodded.

Strange traced the outline of one nipple with the pad of his finger and then scraped his nail across it. A burst of arousal shot through Childermass and he clutched at the counterpane with both hands. Strange did it again, then rubbed with two fingers, which made Childermass cry out and screw his eyes closed. Strange teased the other nipple, then simultaneously pinched them both, at which point Childermass thought he might have broken into several pieces, all of them sharp and hot like splintered coals.

“Oh, Childermass,” Strange was whispering above him. “Could you come like this, Childermass? Could I make you spend just like this?”

A blaze of arousal went through him and his prick throbbed delightedly at the very idea, but Childermass shook his head and screwed up his eyes, willing himself to stay in control. He grabbed Jonathan's arms and used every dirty tactic he could remember to wrestle Jonathan over. Jonathan laughed and tried to squirm away, making it as far as the pillows before Childermass was upon him again, pinning him up against the cushions and panting into his face. He knelt over Strange, bracing one hand on the headboard and taking hold of his aching prick in the other.

Jonathan smiled at him. “You are wasted on Norrell. In so many ways.”

Childermass tilted his head slightly and frowned. “How do you know he isn't fucking me day and night, sir?”

“Oh, Childermass!” said Jonathan, smiling an oddly endearing smile. “I am not sure he knows the meaning of the word. I am not convinced he would know what to do with you if you laid yourself naked at his feet. I do not think he would do anything more than blush if you presented your greased arse in his bedchamber -!”

“Shut up,” Childermass growled. He knelt up higher so that he could bring his prick up level with Jonathan's mouth. “Make a better use of it.”

Jonathan parted his lips and Childermass pressed the crown of his cock between them. Jonathan's eyes slid closed and Childermass sighed with relief as he sucked gently. He rocked backwards and then pushed  _in_ with a little more force, making Jonathan moan and clutch at his hips, seeking some measure of control. Childermass knotted his hands in Jonathan's hair and permitted him to move only those few pleasurable inches back and forth.

“Much better,” Childermass sighed. He could feel the pressure building in his balls, the base of his spine, and if he hadn't had a very keen interest in taking Strange apart so completely that the blasted magician could no longer form words he might have let himself finish right there, fill Strange's mouth with it and leave him unsatisfied, let him know who was the master.

Below him Jonathan whimpered. The sound danced on his cock and Childermass had a vague sense that he had said these things out loud. He pulled away with a wet noise, leaving Strange gasping and dribbling spit down his chin. Strange smiled at him and dug his hands into Childermass' buttocks.

“I want to fuck you,” he said hoarsely. “I have wanted it for so long. Please. Let me.”

“How long?” He clutched tighter at Jonathan's hair, making him writhe.

“That first day. In Norrell's office. When you said I should do my magic. I would have had you then.”

That was indeed a very long time ago, Childermass thought, and he looked down on Strange with something like wonder. He smoothed his thumbs over Strange's cheekbones and nodded. Strange grinned one of his most devilish grins.

“I knew I would win you over,” he said. “Get on your hands and knees and wait for me.”

Childermass rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth but he did as he was told. Strange slipped away from the bed and began rummaging in his drawers.

“If it is of any interest to you,” Childermass began as he made himself comfortable on his elbows, “I decided I wouldn't mind having you the day you came back from the Peninsula.”

“Oh?” Strange sounded distracted, and was throwing things aside in a rather frantic manner.

“Aye. You were very tanned. And much less annoying.”

“Ah-ha!” Strange cried and a moment later the bed dipped as he returned to it. “I knew I had some left. What do you mean, less annoying?”

“You had grown up, I imagine,” said Childermass lightly.

The crack of Strange's hand on his backside rang in the room and Childermass grunted, more in surprise than pain. It stung, and at the same time it was like a shockwave of pleasure through him and he could not help but strain for air.

“You are very insolent, Childermass.” Jonathan pressed a damp kiss to the small of his back. “Now, tell me. Who was he?”

Childermass looked back over his shoulder to watch as Jonathan uncorked a small glass bottle and smeared a clear oil over his hands.“What are you talking about?”

“Tell me who was the last man to have you,” Strange said, with a certain impatience, “So that I might go about obliterating his memory.”

Childermass dropped his head and laughed. “I wonder if you know him,” he said, “He is a magician by the name of John Segundus.”

The major drawback to his present position was that he could not see the look on Jonathan's face as he delivered this news. He could well imagine, however, the way in which his eyes would pop from his head and his entire face would go slack with surprise.

“John... _Segundus_?” he cried. “Surely you jest!”

“Not at all,” said Childermass. “He is a very charming man. Very eager to please. You shall have to work very hard to make me forget him.”

Jonathan moaned quite filthily and began rubbing his slick fingers around Childermass' entrance. “I must confess, I have sometimes wondered... what is he like, Childermass?”

“As I say. Eager. He was very inexperienced when we first came to our arrangement, but _God_ he is a quick study.”

Jonathan sucked in a breath and pressed the tip of one finger into Childermass.

“Ah, yes,” Childermass hissed. “He is shy, and takes some coaxing to forget himself. But, oh, when he does, it is a beautiful thing to behold. When he... when he had me the first time he nearly shouted Starecross to the ground!”

Jonathan sank his finger into Childermass and he arched his back, the rush of it making him lose track of what he was saying in a haze of blurred sensation. Jonathan was ruthless in his preparations, his finger working fast and hard in Childermass until he was gasping on every stroke. The second finger burned but once it was seated Jonathan crooked his fingers just  _so_ and touched that place inside that made Childermass curse and gasp. He had to put a hand to the base of his prick to hold back his climax.

He was dimly aware of Jonathan moving until he was lined up with Childermass' back. He pressed the head of his cock, slicked with oil and hot with arousal, to Childermass' hole. He fisted a hand in his hair.

“Tell me you want it,” Jonathan said into his ear.

Childermass groaned and pushed back against the broad heat of Jonathan's body.

“I mean it,” Jonathan hissed. “Tell me.”

“I was wrong. You are still very annoying,” Childermass said. “Come on. Fuck me, if you're going to.”

Jonathan let out a frustrated whine and mouthed at Childermass' shoulder but did not proceed any further, even as Childermass' arms began to tremble with anticipation.

“Oh, you bloody irritating sod,” Childermass ground out between his teeth. “I want it, _magician_. I want your prick in me, all right?”

“Yes!” Jonathan thrust his hips and it was a sudden, burning penetration, teetering on the knife-edge of pain. He was relentless, sinking into Childermass with a familiar single-mindedness until he was all the way in.

Childermass gasped for air as Jonathan withdrew, leaving him bereft until he thrust back in just as hard.

“Oh, I knew it,” said Jonathan. “I knew how good you'd feel. Oh, God, I knew it!”

Childermass snarled and snapped his hips back, seeking fullness. Jonathan, wrapped up in his own world of sensation, yelped and opened his eyes. “Just fuck me,” said Childermass over his shoulder. “I do not need your praises.”

“Oh no?” said Jonathan slyly, pausing with his cock just barely inside, “Does your Mr Segundus not praise you, when you are inside him? Does Norrell not hold you above all others? Would you have me believe that you, John Childermass, do not enjoy praise?” Jonathan stroked his back for a moment and then said, “Turn over. I have a better idea.”

Childermass sighed but did as he was asked, and when Jonathan moved between his knees had enough presence of mind to hook his legs over his shoulders, which caused a look of some amazement to cross his face, closely followed by the darkening of arousal. Strange did not waste any further time: he lined himself up and pushed swiftly back inside Childermass, who arched up to meet him before pulling Strange down by his hair to kiss him.

It went like that for some time, Strange fucking him fast and hard and Childermass returning the favour with his tongue and teeth. Pain evaporated and in its place was only wonder. Each held on to the other by his hair, which, it transpired, was a mutual fascination and was very pleasing to both. Childermass felt as though his skin was on fire, as if his very bones were singing with pleasure.

Strange came to his crisis with a gasp of astonishment. He broke his rhythm and reared up so that he could look down the length of his own body to the place where they were joined. He said, “Oh, Childermass!” and was done, his body trembling as he spilled his seed.

Childermass reached for him, and after a moment of shivering absence Jonathan returned.

“You are marvellous,” Strange said, kissing him briefly. “Now, we shall have to see what we can do about this...”

He took Childermass' cock in one hand and stroked it from base to tip. Childermass groaned and pushed up into his fist. Jonathan slid a small way down his body and took of his nipples into the wet haven of his mouth. Childermass shouted to the ceiling, and when Strange pinched his other nipple and at the same time twisted his hand just  _so_ Childermass bucked upwards, went rigid and came in a few agonising convulsions.

The air around them felt very thick and hard to breathe, but breathe they did, their limbs all entwined and their bodies somehow aching and sated at the same time.

“That was not what I had expected from this afternoon,” Childermass admitted as he stroked his fingers through Jonathan's damp curls.

Jonathan found an ounce of strength and raised his head to look properly at Childermass. “Well, I am very glad to have surprised you and will endeavour to do it again as soon as possible.”

This being said, Jonathan returned his head to Childermass' shoulder.

“You shall have to work much harder next time,” Childermass said. “Since I will be expecting your lewd advances from now on.”

Jonathan turned his head to kiss that scarred shoulder, then said in a voice thick with oncoming sleep, “Do not underestimate me, sir. That has been the downfall of many great men, I can assure you.”

Childermass laughed and settled back into the covers, and marvelled at his very good fortune

 


End file.
